Walking Dead: Remember
"Remember" is the twelfth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Channing Powell. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 1st, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited cast Crew Title Credits Opening Credits Closing Credits Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Remember" and "The Walking Dead: Remember" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and violence. * This episode is production code number 512. * This episode had a viewership of 14.43 million people on its initial broadcast. Zap2it.com; TV by the Numbers. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Of the main cast and guest stars, Lauren Cohan, Sonequa Martin-Green, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos and Seth Gilliam do not have any speaking lines. * This is the first appearance of Deanna Monroe - former congresswoman from Ohio and leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. * This is the first appearance of Jessie Anderson. * This is the first appearance of Aiden Monroe, who is Deanna Monroe's son. * This is the first appearance of Ron Anderson, an adolescent character who befriends Carl. * This is the first appearance of Mikey, an adolescent character who befriends Carl. * This is the first appearance of Pete Anderson, who is a surgeon. He was referenced by Aaron in "The Distance". * This is the first appearance of Sam Anderson. He is the son of Jessie and Pete. * This is the first appearance of Olivia. * This is the third appearance of Aaron, though he has only a brief speaking role in the episode. He appeared last in "The Distance". * This is the second appearance of Eric, though he makes a cameo appearance in the episode only. He appeared last in "The Distance". * This is the first appearance of Enid, an adolescent girl who scales the gates of Alexandria. * This is the first appearance of Nicholas - a hot-head who first opens the gates and collects the group's weapons. * Actress Alexandra Breckenridge is also known for playing young Moira O'Hara in the "Murder House" storyline from season one of the FX Network series American Horror Story. Allusions * The video camera that Deanna Monroe uses to record Rick Grimes and the others is later recovered by Negan. It appears next in the season seven episode, "Service". Quotes * Carol Peletier: a light blue buttoned sweater Time to punch the clock and make the casseroles. * Daryl Dixon: What? * Carol Peletier: Make dinner for the older people. Moms who need a break, people who can't cook. Get to meet a lot of the neighbors that way. * Daryl Dixon: scoffs All right. * Carol Peletier: Have you taken a shower yet? * Daryl Dixon: Mhmm. * Carol Peletier: that he looks no different than when they arrived Take a shower, I'm gonna wash that vest. We need to keep up appearances, even you. * Daryl Dixon: Hey, I ain't starting now. * Carol Peletier: I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep. * Daryl Dixon: You look ridiculous! .... * Deanna Monroe: How long have you been out there? * Rick Grimes: Since the beginning. * Deanna Monroe: How did you all find each other? Did you know each other before or - ? * Rick Grimes: We didn't know each other before. * Deanna Monroe: I was a congress person. Ohio, 15th district. You? * Rick Grimes: I don't think it matters anymore. * Deanna Monroe: Oh, I know it does. * Rick Grimes: What is this place? * Deanna Monroe This is the start of sustainability. That's what the brochures we found say. This was a planned community. With it's own solar grid, cisterns, eco-based sewage filtration. Starting at the low 800,000s... * Deanna Monroe: chuckles If there is such a thing. And they sold them all. * Rick Grimes: How did you end up here? * Deanna Monroe: Well, my family and I were trying to get back to Ohio so I could help my district manage the crisis. And... the army stopped us on a back road and directed us here. They were supposed to come later. They didn't. But there were supplies here and we made the best of it. * Rick Grimes: You put up the wall? * Deanna Monroe: Well, there was this huge shopping mall being built nearby. And my husband Reg is a professor of architecture. And who he was mattered quite a bit. He got the first plates up with our sons. And after a few weeks, more people arrived and we had help. We had a community. * Rick Grimes: You've been behind these walls this entire time? * Deanna Monroe: We need people who have lived out there. Your group is the first we've even considered taking in for a long time. * Rick Grimes: You should keep your gates closed. * Deanna Monroe: Why? * Rick Grimes: Because it's all about survival now. At any cost. People out there are always looking for an angle. Looking to play on your weakness. They measure you by what they can take from you. By how they can use you to live. So bringing people into a place like this now... * Deanna Monroe: Are you telling me not to bring your people in? Are you already looking after this place? Aaron says I can trust you. * Rick Grimes: Aaron doesn't know me. I've killed people. I don't even know how many by now. But I know why they're all dead. They're dead so my family, all those people out there, can be alive. So I could be alive for them. * Deanna Monroe: Sounds like I'd want to be part of your family. .... * Rick Grimes: We good? * Daryl Dixon: Yeah. You a cop again? * Rick Grimes: I'm trying it on for size. * Carol Peletier: So we're staying? * Rick Grimes: I think we can start sleeping in our own homes. Settle in. * Carol Peletier: We get comfortable here, we let our guard down, this place is gonna make us weak. * Rick Grimes: Carl said that. But it's not gonna happen. We won't get weak, that's not in us anymore. We'll make it work. And if they can't make it... then we'll just take this place. See also External Links * * * "Remember" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:Lea Enslin Category:Enid/Appearances Category:Aaron/Appearances